


The Day I died

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The last moments of the Life of Lily and James Potter





	1. The Day I Dies (Lily POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Lily’s POV

THE DAY SHE DIED

 James and I sat down and listened to the WWN as I held Harry I gazed down at him wondering if I would ever see him grow up. My thoughts drifted to Voldemort and I wondered what would happen if he got his way. It was something that I had talked to Dumbledore about and he had said that if Voldemort won the war then all would be lost but hope would always linger whilst Harry lived. We had been told of the prophesy and I doubted that a little boy could ever do things like that before his second birthday. I turned to James and saw no mischievous glint in his eyes and I sighed it was long since he had smiled and we knew that our days were drawing to an end.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen when I felt hands pull in me into a hug.

I gazed into James eyes and knew that when the time came I would have to grab Harry and run while James gave us time to flee and it was in that moment that I realised the rue meaning of love. 

My heart raced when we heard a knock on the door glancing at the clock we realised that it wasn’t peter it was too late for it to be him. James looked at me and smiled sadly knowing that this would probably be the last time that we would ever see each other he gazed at Harry and kissed him on the forehead before looking at me and wiping away the tears that were streaming down my face.

“James please…no it doesn’t…” I begged him with all my heart when he pushed me towards the stairs. I turned to see that he had drawn his wand and was prepared to fight; I rushed over and gave him the most passionate kiss that we had ever shared.

“I love you James” my smiled had disappeared and we knew that from that moment on we would never ever see each other again.

“Love you Lils never forget that” his whisper was drowned out by the kitchen door flying open.

“Run Lily it’s him get Harry and run!” 

I sobbed as I held Harry for all it was worth and ran up the stairs before slamming the door and locking it. Glancing around the room I realised that there was know where to run and that we were well and truly trapped. Gazing at Harry I saw his fathers face jump out at me and I realised that if Harry was to survive this then I would need to find some way of protecting him.

“Lily!”

I heard a shout from down stairs before seeing a green light come from under the door. I gasped at the realisation that I would never see James again hit me. Oh god he was dead my husband the only one that I had ever truly loved was gone.  I heard a creak but all that was going through my head was that James was dead, dead. James …my James. The door flew open and I held Harry close to me. I looked for one last time into familiar eyes, my eyes. I prayed that for all it was worth that Voldemort would spare my son. I placed him in his crib and turned to the dreaded Voldemort 

“Please spare him take me instead.” I fell to the ground on my knees and sobbed my heart out

“Please take me instead and spare my son please.” It was no use there was no way that Voldemort would ever listen to the pleading of a mother

“Stand aside you silly girl you needn’t die” his voice was cruel and mirthless “your husband got in the way and so he died when he needn’t have” he glared at me and I felt my heart turn cold.

“Please no leave my son and take me instead!” I tried one last time but to no avail he raised his wand and I screamed, screamed for my life and Harry’s, screamed for my dead husband. I was screaming so loud that I didn’t hear him say those dreadful words but I felt the curse hit me squarely in the chest. My life flashed before my eyes and I thought of how devastated that Sirius and Remus would be, Peter too. I though of James and how we had joined the order at seventeen, married at eighteen, parents at Nineteen and dead at twenty, I though of how much we had argued at school before realising that we had spent to much of it fighting, life truly is to short to waste arguing.

Sirius had told me I would know, and I know now. This is what it feels like to break. Hopeless. Utterly hopeless, and the only thing I feel is hopelessness, helplessness, and unfathomable depression. Harry is my son and yet he will never see me again, he was Sirius’ responsibility now, but as cynical as it sounds, he can’t replace James and everything I’ve lost.

I though once more of my son and prayed that this ultimate sacrifice would be enough to save him.  I could hear James calling me and I realised that it was my time to go, I glanced once more at my beloved son before taking James’ hand as he led me towards the light, led me towards a place where no-one could ever hurt me again. 


	2. The Day I Died (James POV)

James’ POV

THE DAY HE DIED

A/N this chapter is dedicated to Annamort for it was she who wanted a chapter on  James’ death. Who knows maybe now I will write a novel instead of just one shots.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 As I gaze adoringly at my wife and our baby boy I feel amazed, amazed that we made some-thing so special. Looking at my darling wife I realised that she was worth all the chasing that I had to do to get her. I’d proved Sirius wrong by marrying her and having a baby boy. Sirius now owed me 10 gallons. I watched with concerned eyes as she got up and waked in to the kitchen. I pulled her towards me and gave her one of my tightest hugs. I watched as she turned around to start to make supper for us. When there was a knock on the door I was surprised, Peter wasn’t due until tomorrow and Sirius was away at Hogwarts giving Dumbledore a hand as for Remus it was a full moon tomorrow so he was getting ready for that. 

I stumbled towards the window and looked out; my worst fears confirmed I turned to Lily with tears in my eyes. I could tell that she knew what would happen then. Pushing her towards the stairs I drew my wand only for her to come back down to kiss me. Glancing at our son I kissed him on the forehead and gently pushed her once more towards the stairs. As the door blew open I raised my wand, my mind full of memories of Lily and Harry. I cast all the spells that I could think of at him only for them to be deflected.

I could see him coming closer to me, his wand raised pointed directly at my heart. He muttered the two most dreaded words “Avada Kedavera “ my mind thought to my son and my Wife and as the curse hit my I shouted a name, the one name that I had said countless other times , throughout my days at Hogwarts and afterwards. “Lily!!” my mind blanked as my body hit the floor and I felt a strange sensation of rising. 

Every-thing was black for a couple of minutes until I saw my beloved wife in front of me. It took my mind a few moments to register that she must have died as well. I offered her my hand and smiled as she took it. Together we would wait for our son to arrive when his time came. But we both knew that it wasn’t now, his time wouldn’t come for a long while yet. 


End file.
